


Market Street

by RensKnight18



Category: Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Rey has been rambling on for 10 straight minutes about how much she loves Paterson. How he gives her everything she needs. Almost everything, that is.How he’s attentive and passionate and creative and soft and humble and shy and……how she loves him with her very soul.~~~~Inspired by soft Paterson, this is just sweet, fluffy fun. I hope!! 💜 x





	1. My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A Paterson/Rey crossover. Modern AU.  
> 

Rey has been rambling on for 10 straight minutes about how much she loves Paterson. How he gives her everything she needs. Almost everything, that is.  
How he’s attentive and passionate and creative and soft and humble and shy and…  
…how she loves him with her very soul.

‘Is this normal?!’ she questions Rose, at her wits end. Tears well in her eyes as she reaches for the box of tissues, already placed at close proximity for their current movie selection.  
She and her friend Rose are watching The Notebook and she tells herself she’s crying because of that but if she’s honest, it’s not because of that at all. 

Rey will have been dating Paterson 6 months tomorrow and they have their first big anniversary date tomorrow night. She is desperate to take their relationship to the next level.  
She doesn’t ask for much - at least she doesn’t think so - but she can become a little irate if things don’t go her way. 

‘I mean, I’m all for taking it slow but does he not want to kiss me? Do you think that’s it? Maybe I’ve been fooling myself’  
‘They say opposites attract but what if he’s really not that into me?!’

Rose reaches for the remote, hitting the pause button. Turning to look at Rey, she reaches for her hand and holds it. Tight. ‘Honey, just stop’  
‘You know I’m always here for you and I’ll always listen but you’re really talking to the wrong person here’

‘But how do I approach the subject with him? Shouldn’t he just know?’ Rey asks, bewildered.  
She shoves another handful of popcorn into her mouth and adds a fistful of chocolate for good measure.  
Emotional eating. Nice one Rey - the little voice in her head scolds.

‘Men? Just know?’ Rose laughs. ‘Are you for real right now?’ she continues, moving closer to place her arms around her friend’s shoulder.  
‘Sweetie, men need to be told. You can’t just assume they know what we’re thinking. Heck, often we don’t even know what we’re thinking!’ 

They erupt in a fit of giggles and Rose squeezes Rey in an affectionate hug. She sighs. ‘I guess you’re right. I just hope I’m not over-stepping some boundary he has in his head. I don’t want to ruin this for us. He means everything to me.’

Rose pulls the blanket to cover them both and settles back into the couch, picking up the remote to resume the movie. ‘I guess there’s only one way to find out, babe’ she says, shrugging and pressing play. ‘Life is hard. You’ve got to work at relationships. Really work at them. I mean, look at Noah and Allie!’ she exclaims, pointing at the TV screen as if it’s real life and the answer to all Rey’s problems. 

Before long Noah and Allie are screaming at each other as the rain buckets down on them. 

Noah: “I wrote you 3 hundred and 65 letters. I wrote you every day for a year.  
Allie: You wrote me?  
Noah: Yes! It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over”

After Noah pours his heart out to Allie, he grabs her and they embrace in the most passionate kiss. 

Dammit. 

Rey rests her head against the back of the couch and her eyes slowly close. She’s trying to block out the perfection of the movie and think about her real-life relationship with Paterson. With the movie continuing softly in the background, her mind flashes back to how quickly she fell in love with her bus-driving poet boyfriend and how they ended up here.

6 MONTHS EARLIER

She’s had her eye on him for 12 weeks. It’s a sunny afternoon in Paterson New Jersey, as the fall leaves swirl across the pavement.  
Rey waits at the Market Street depot - the same stop she’s waited at 5 days a week for the last few months.

Well into her Bachelor of Education (Early Childhood), studying has already taken up half her gap year and although she’d rather be at the beach relaxing in the sun, she’s determined to knuckle down and complete her studies to become a pre-school teacher. It’s what she’s dreamed of since she was a little girl.

5 days a week she rides the number 23 bus to the city library, hauling her loaded book bag on her shoulder.

People mill about the depot and on this particular Monday she becomes so immersed in everyone else that she almost drifts off right then and there. Maybe if she stopped going out with her friends at night and caught up on some sleep…  
…but she adores Finn and Rose and even though she sometimes feels like the third wheel - they’ve been dating two years while she’s been single that long - she wouldn’t change her life for anything. 

Except to add Paterson to it. 

His bus pulls up, the subtle screech of tyres jolting her back to attention. Rey stands from the bench seat, reaching down to grab her bag.  
Having ridden this bus regularly, it’s fair to say she’s completely smitten with her bus driver. 

His name is Paterson. She knows his name because it’s on his shirt.  
Most days feel like a sort of haze. She struggles to even concentrate. And it’s because of him.

But she hardly knows him, although she certainly longs to know him better. To do more than just sit behind him, marvelling at the back of his beautiful head - day after day.  
To do more than admire his amazing hair – cut short, jet black and soft as silk.  
He is tall and broad, yet he seems like a gentle giant.

Tall. Broad. Gentle. The words ring in her head as the bus doors open and she joins the queue to board. 

He’s shy and mostly keeps his head down as people climb on - avoiding eye contact - but today he turns toward her as she reaches the top step. It’s just a glance, and a quick look up and down her body. A slight smile and a flush to his cheeks. It feels like a dream. She hopes it’s not. 

On the outside she returns an innocent smile, on the inside her stomach is churning. He’s not really her type but she’s so far gone now that there’s really no point denying it.  
She’s not sure why she’s always attracted to the quiet ones. 

Rey takes her seat towards the front of the bus and plonks her bag down. Gazing out the window, her playlist now humming softly through her headphones, she’s immersed among the thoughts in her own head. Mostly thoughts of him.  
But she watches what’s going on around her. She loves to sit and observe people, she always has. Paterson and her at least have that much in common.

People hop on the bus. People hop off.  
The elderly couple in front of her talk quietly while holding hands. She hopes she too will find that same love one day and get the chance to grow old with the love of her life.  
Kids run up and down the aisle as their parents try to wrangle them back to their seats. 

And then there’s Paterson, who always has his eyes on the road. Except for right now.

Her head against the glass, Rey glances up into his rear-view mirror and their eyes meet.  
It’s brief, but the moment is beautiful. It’s as if a spark ignites between them. Goosebumps form on her arms.  
His eyes tell a thousand stories without even saying a word. And almost as quickly as it happens, the moment is gone.

It’s at that moment that she decides she needs to know if he feels the same way. But how? She knows him to be a man of routine and she’s seen him eating his lunch on the park bench by the waterfall, so she decides to join him for lunch today.

Rey arrives at the library and plows through her study – it’s amazing what a bit of motivation can do. The clock eventually ticks over to 12.30pm and she decides she’s done enough work for the morning. She hurredly gathers her books and things together and heads for the nearest exit. It’s at that point she wishes she had a decent bag to hold all of her study materials.

The city is alive with people on their lunch hour darting here and there and although it’s really only a short stroll to the waterfall, her legs carry her along at a steady pace. Her heart pounds in her chest. Her mind races with a million questions.  
What should I say? Will he even talk to me? He’ll probably be busy writing poems and won’t like being disturbed.

She tries to block out the nagging negativity in her head and remain focused. 

Rey reaches the park and looks around. She spots him, sitting on the park bench. Blue pants. Blue jacket. Lunchbox. He’s deep in thought and writing in his notebook – the slight breeze rustling his perfect hair. It’s now or never.

As she walks over to him, he senses someone nearby and lifts his head. He blinks twice, as if not quite believing what he’s seeing. Then he speaks.  
‘Hello’ he says – placing his notebook down to his left and running a hand through his hair.

Stop thirsting, Rey. Focus.

‘Um, hi’ she replies, coyly. She feels her cheeks flush. ‘Do you mind if I sit here?’ she asks, motioning to the space beside him.

‘Sure’ he responds. He shuffles to the left slightly, even though there’s plenty of room beside him already. That’s just the kind of sweet guy he is.  
Sure he does mind, or sure he doesn’t mind? She decides on the latter.  
Rey palms are sweaty. I don’t even know this guy, how is he doing this to me?

‘Beautiful day’ she says, turning to look at his handsome face. Wow, he’s even more beautiful up close!

‘Certainly is’ he replies. He’s now holding a cupcake in his hand, the black and white icing stripes catching Rey’s eye and making her tummy growl.  
He notices her lingering stare. ‘Hungry? I have two. You’re welcome to the other one’ he offers, ever so sweetly.  
‘No, that’s ok. I actually have my lunch with me. But thank you’

He smiles.

‘Where do you go on the bus every day?’ he asks, brushing some cupcake crumbs from his leg. ‘If you don’t mind me asking.’ Oh, he wants to know about me. Remain calm, Rey.

‘To the library, actually. I’m working on my Bachelor of Education, Early Childhood. 3 months down, far too long to go’ she tells him, sighing.

‘Wow. You want to be a teacher, huh? That’s great. I love kids’  
And you’d be a great father one day - she thinks to herself - making a mental note. 

Focus.

Rey glances at her watch, and notices the time is already flying by. She really should be back at the library in 10 minutes but then again, who will know? She can make it up later that night if she falls behind. This is far more important.

‘So I was thinking of catching a movie tomorrow and I wondered if..’ She hesitates. Paterson stares at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.  
‘…if you’d be interested in coming with me? I mean, if you’ve got no other plans, that is’ she finishes, wringing her hands together.

She’s fumbling, suddenly nervous being so close to him. She notices the moles and freckles that scatter his face. And his lips. She hadn’t noticed them before but now she can’t stop looking at them. 

‘Uh. Sure.’ He looks down at his hands, as if he’s nervous as well.  
‘I mean, I’d have to check with my dog but I’m sure he can miss his walk for just one day’ he says, followed by a soft chuckle.

‘You have a dog? What’s his name? I love dogs!’

‘Yeah. My ex left him behind when she moved out so I’m stuck with him. His name is Marvin. He’s a bulldog’  
Ex huh? At least that means he’s single now, right?! 

‘Cute. He sounds adorable. They are such great company’

‘Yeah. They are’

Silence now. Only the rush of the water behind them. Paterson and Rey are just staring at each other.  
Her heart races, again. She could just reach out and grab him but that would be weird, right?

‘I really should get back to studying’ she blurts, breaking the silence. ‘Can I grab your number and I’ll text you the details for tomorrow?’  
Smooth Rey. 

‘Perfect’ he says, reaching into his pocket. She stifles a laugh as she looks down at the phone he produces. What is that? Is that like a Nokia from 20 years ago? Can you even text on one of those? Don’t be rude, Rey. Just get his number already.

He notices her odd expression. ‘Oh, I’m not really into technology. Big thumbs. Makes it hard to text, you know’ he shrugs.  
They exchange numbers and he returns his phone to his pocket. 

‘So, I’ll see you tomorrow night then’ Rey says, standing to smooth out her skirt. She picks up her bag and realises she’s forgotten to even eat her lunch. Oh well, there’s always the walk back.

‘Look forward to it’ he says, closing his lunchbox and sticking his hands into his jacket pockets.

She starts to walk back to the library and decides to take a quick glance behind her, hoping he is watching after her. But he’s not. His head is down and he’s writing in his notebook. Again. 

She’d really love to get her hands on that notebook.

____________________

Rey and Paterson return texts back and forth organising their date and it goes as well as she could have hoped.

The latest sci-fi is the movie they choose - Star Wars something. They grab their popcorn and drinks and settle in as the lights dim and the commercials begin.

Rey sees an opportunity toward the end of the movie and reaches out to place her hand on his arm, which is on the arm rest between them, his sleeve rolled up to his elbow.  
The touch of her bare skin on his is intoxicating. He doesn’t pull away, so she takes that as a good sign.  
Next thing she knows he is holding her hand, their arms on the arm-rest beside them. His hands are massive and it makes her tiny one almost disappear. His grip is so strong and secure. 

They stay through the credits and he still doesn’t let go. 

Their nights over the next few months are filled with movies, restaurant dinners and quiet strolls around the city. And picnics. They love picnics.

His notebook hardly leaves his side and he loves to sit and write as much as he can, although she can never get him to show her what’s he’s writing. Hopefully one day.

4 weeks in he asks her to be his girlfriend and of course she says yes - a little too quickly when she looks back on it. But she’s now in love with him.  
Totally, head over heels, in love.

PRESENT DAY 

Which leads her here, wondering how she’s going to get him to finally kiss her.

The movie ends and Rose yawns, pulling the blanket up over her. ‘I think I’ll sleep here’ she tells Rey, her eyes already closing. ‘I’m too lazy to even make it to my bed’.  
Rey giggles. ‘Night then’ she replies, dragging herself from the couch.

She makes her way down the hallway and after a quick bathroom stop pops on her PJ’s and snuggles down into her warm bed. She reaches into the top drawer of her bedside table and opens the little box where she keeps all of Paterson’s poems.

Nervous about tomorrow night, Rey hopes reading one will help her sleep. They are all handwritten and fairly short, most being 10 lines or less. They are all folded individually.

Unfolding one she begins to read, curling up into a tight ball. This one just happens to be her favourite – he has titled it: My Heart

My heart beats for you  
Mostly fast like a freight train  
Sometimes steady like a winter snow storm

As I think of your beautiful eyes  
And the warmth of your smile  
It’s only ever you I see  
My heart will always beat for you and you alone

She drifts off almost immediately, the paper still clutched in her hand and thoughts of her anniversary date with Paterson filling her head.

She can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Under the oak tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, it means a lot! Feel free to leave me comments, I would love to hear from you :)  
> Gemma x

Paterson is waiting under their favourite shady oak tree in the park, stretched out on the picnic rug. 

He’d insisted on organising their anniversary date and as much as she’s tried the last few days, Rey hasn’t managed to get any details out of him. All she knows is that they’re starting their date in the park at dusk and ending it…well, that part she doesn’t know.

She’s running late, her and Rose having spent far too long deciding what she should wear. The end result is a pair of black skinny jeans, paired with a black casual fitted knit over a white tank, and her favourite dark blue converse shoes. Casual, but cute. She'd thrown her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun and had even thrown on some lipstick. Rey wanted to make sure she looked good for him, even though he probably wouldn’t care if she rocked up in cut-off jeans and a crumby old t-shirt.

She soaks up the sight of him, laying on his back on the rug. He’s smartly dressed as he always is, in fitted grey pants paired with a dark blue/grey checked plaid shirt over a white t-shirt. And his hair is doing that little wavy thing she loves so much.

‘Hi baby’ she says, popping her bag down. Sitting on the rug next to him, she extends her legs out and lays down, her head now level with his. They turn at the same moment and end up facing, their noses touching. ‘Hey gorgeous, happy anniversary’ he whispers, rubbing his nose to hers. His warmth makes her skin tingle and his smell is perfection. ‘You look beautiful today. But then, you always do’.

He reaches for her hand and she snuggles in as close to him as she can get. They soak in the moment as the world continues to move around them. ‘How did your studying go today?’ he asks, genuinely interested. He’s always keen to hear her talk about her day – it’s one of the many things she loves about him, although she wishes he would talk more about himself. He doesn’t say much but when he does talk it is always quality over quantity.

‘I actually got a lot done’ she replies, moving to lay her head on his chest. She can hear his heart beating and it reminds her of her favourite poem – the one he wrote for her. The one that lulled her to sleep the previous night.

‘I have something for you, cupcake’ he says, reaching into his pants pocket. He’d coined that sweet little nickname for her after they first met at the waterfall and he’d offered to share his cupcake with her. She adored it. It made her feel all soft and gooey inside whenever he called her that.

‘It’s an anniversary poem – I hope you like it’. He retrieves a small envelope and hands it to her - his perfect handwriting on the front and a little red heart sticker on the back. She opens it and unfolds the notebook page, holding it above her face and begins reading it aloud; Love  
My cupcake  
The most beautiful flower in the garden  
It’s the little things that make me love you

You’re the warmest ‘Rey’ of sunshine  
The brightest star in my sky  
I want to hold onto this feeling forever  
And never let you go

Tears begin to well in her eyes. She has never felt so loved in all her life and his words cut right to her very soul. How did she ever get so lucky?, she finds herself wondering.

Rey is so emotional in that moment that she could really go in for a kiss but before she can Paterson is sitting up and rummaging through the picnic basket, pulling out plates and utensils.

Now isn’t the time, Rey. Just leave it and enjoy the picnic. This can wait.

‘Thank you for the beautiful poem, I love it. I love all your poems’ she tells him sincerely, affectionately rubbing the back of his neck. His whole body shudders at her touch and he turns to look at her. ‘I’m really glad you like it. I have so many things it my head, it really helps me to write them down. I started writing a few years ago and now it seems I can’t stop’.

He continues to tell her about the first book of poetry he ever received (from his father) and how when he had passed away, he’d been inspired to continue writing. To him it was like keeping a part of his father alive. ‘Anyway, enough about me. Let’s eat’

He proceeds to cut some bread and assembles a large sandwich for her. He piles it high and adds extra salad onto the side of the plate, knowing how much she loves to eat. She had a rough childhood growing up and food was hard to come by – he knows her story and she hopes that one day he will tell her more of his.

Sitting cuddled together on the rug, they eat while watching everyone around them; adults sit and talk while their kids play, groups of teenagers sit with their heads stuck in their mobile phones in between conversation and the long line at the ice-cream stand never seems to end. It’s still quite warm in the city and it makes Rey happy to see people out enjoying themselves. 

She cuddles into Paterson’s side as he places his large, reassuring arm around her waist. He stabs some salad with his fork and lifts it to her mouth, smiling at her and waiting for her to devour it. Rey opens her mouth and savours the taste, staring deep into those brown eyes of his. She returns the favour and watches him as he takes the bite into his mouth. Once again she finds herself mesmerised by his perfect, plump lips. Rey smiles, tracing her finger down his beautiful, long nose – an affectionate gesture the two of them share. He swallows, licking his lips and smiling affectionately.

Before they know it, the sun is beginning to set - the park now emptying.

Paterson grabs his jacket and places it around Rey’s shoulders, sheltering her from the chilling breeze. ‘We should head back, it’s going to be dark soon’ he says, beginning to gather up the mess and pack it back into the basket. ‘I thought we could head back to my place and maybe watch a movie? I have wine. And popcorn.’

‘Sounds perfect’ she says, pulling the rug up from the ground. She packs it into her bag and grabs the picnic basket with her left hand, leaving her right hand free to hold his.

It’s a short stroll back to his apartment in the city. She’s glad now she’d planned ahead and thought to bring a spare change of clothes and her toiletries with her. He hadn’t invited her to stay but she’s stayed a few nights at his apartment before and she really loves waking up there. It feels like home. More than her own home does at times. It’s likely to be a late night anyway so she's sure he won't mind.

They reach his apartment building as darkness sets in and he bounds up the stairs with his long stride, pulling her along behind him. They reach the top of the stairwell and Paterson turns to face Rey, dropping her hand and placing his massive hands on her tiny shoulders. ‘I’ll be just a second’ he tells her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

He turns to his apartment door and fumbles for the keys in his jacket pocket. After unlocking it he heads inside, closing the door behind him and leaving her waiting anxiously in the hallway. It’s only a matter of minutes before he returns.

‘Close your eyes. Please’ he tells her. ‘And no peeking until you’re inside.’  
She does as she’s told. ‘I’ve got you’ he says, affectionately guiding her by the shoulders so she doesn’t crash into anything. He walks her inside and Rey has no idea what’s waiting for her. A few more steps and he stops her, remaining behind her. He speaks then and his breath tickles her ear. ‘Happy anniversary’ he breathes, helping to remove her hands from her face. 

Rey’s mouth drops open. She looks around slowly, trying to take it all in. The lighting has dimmed, and the entire living room is scattered with red rose petals. 

There’s champagne, popcorn, chocolate. And the biggest bunch of flowers she’s ever seen - sitting in a tall vase on the coffee table, surrounded by lit candles. 

On the couch is a gift, wrapped in shiny silver paper and tied with a red ribbon. 

‘Wow’ is all she can manage, still not quite believing this could really all be for her. Paterson grabs her hand and leads her over to the couch. Rey sits, shaking her head. ‘I can’t believe you’ve done all this. For me’.

‘You deserve it. You deserve all this and more, baby’. He pulls her in close to his side, his large arm once again making her feel safe and secure. She never wants this feeling to end.

Soft music is playing inside but she notices how quiet it is - something is missing. ‘So, I’m guessing Marvin isn’t here?’ Paterson laughs, shaking his head. ‘No, he’s staying with my sister for the night. He would’ve chewed those rose petals and devoured all the food if I’d left him here alone and that wouldn’t be much of an anniversary surprise’.  
‘Now. Would you like to open your gift?’ he asks, biting his bottom lip, nervously.

‘Yes please!’ she says excitedly. He hands it to her and watches, waiting for her reaction. Rey holds the gift for a minute, soaking up the moment. She pulls the ribbon untied and carefully opens the paper…  
…to reveal a light grey (vintage) canvas backpack. 

It’s beautiful and practical. He knows how badly she needs something to hold all her study materials in – heck, she’d complained about it often enough. He had obviously paid attention. Rey gasps. ‘Ohh’ she says, running her hands over the soft material. She turns it over in her hands, inspecting it and notices there’s something embroidered on the back, just between where the straps meet at the top. It’s written in cursive, in gold lettering:  
To my love, Rey  
08-20-2016

The date Paterson asked her to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. 

It couldn’t be more perfect. She places it carefully onto the arm of the couch and climbs over into Paterson’s lap. She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. ‘Thank you so, so much. I love it. It’s just perfect!’

He blushes, his hand affectionately rubbing her back. A shiver runs down Rey’s spine.  
‘I thought you might like it’ he whispers, smiling. ‘And you hinted at needing one…just a few times’ he continues, winking.

‘I did, didn’t I’ she replies, giggling - slightly embarrassed. She changes the subject in a hurry. ‘Ok, ok. Time for your gift’ she says, leaving his lap to rummage through her handbag. She pulls out his gift and walks over to the couch, handing it to him before sitting down. ‘Now it may look small, but they say good things come in small packages so...’

Rey waits expectantly while he opens it. Once the paper is removed, he opens the wooden box slowly and she can’t quite gauge his immediate reaction. He stares at it for a while then places it, still open, gently on the coffee table in front of him.

‘I…I don’t know what to say...’ he finally says, and he looks genuinely stunned. She didn’t expect such a small gift to have such a big impact on him. He turns to look at her, grabbing both her hands in his. ‘Baby, thank you. I really am lost for words’.

She looks at the calligraphy set on the table and knows she made the right choice. He’d talked many times before about how his father had planned to teach him the art of calligraphy before his death. It was something Paterson still longed to try, and she hoped now he would take the time to master it.  
‘I love it. I really do’ he tells her and she can see that he means it. It was going to be hard to top these gifts on their next anniversary.

‘Ok, present giving done. You up for some dessert?’ he asks, leaving the couch and heading to the kitchen. On the way he shucks off his shirt, leaving him only in his white undershirt. She tries not to stare too much, but it’s a hard ask.

‘I have strawberries, and plenty of champagne’ he says from the kitchen, leaning on the fridge door and smiling at her over his shoulder.  
‘Mmm, that sounds divine, count me in’. She hops off the couch and joins him in the kitchen. She watches Paterson, he’s rummaging through the fridge. Her arms wrap around his waist as he’s bent over, and Rey takes the time to admire his gorgeous physique – running her hands over his broad back. He finds the punnet of strawberries and places them on the bench. 

She attempts to retrieve the champagne glasses from the cupboard, but they are on the top shelf; not at Rey-friendly height. More like giant Paterson height. ‘Babe..’ she says, pointing. He just laughs. ‘I got it’ he says, reaching up to grab two glasses down with his one giant hand. ‘Thank you’. She grabs them and heads out of the kitchen.

‘You need to choose a movie, too. I have a heap of DVD’s over there on the bookcase. Pick whatever you like’ he sings out to her, as she leaves the kitchen and crosses the loungeroom. 

Rey’s not really in the mood for a movie, she’s now eyeing off the large stack of SingStar discs next to his PlayStation. He really hadn’t seemed like the video game type when she met him, but he’d explained that he had really only bought it for his nephews to play when they came to visit. Either that or he was a secret SingStar champion and he’d hidden this secret from her. 

‘I’m just going to quickly get changed’ she calls out, heading into his bedroom to find her bag. You’d expect a 32-year old male’s bedroom to be reasonably untidy but his, it’s always so neat. Everything in its place and his bed is always made. She wishes her room was so tidy! 

Rey locates her bag on his massive king size bed and pulls out her PJ’s. Pale pink with cats on them, that’s all she had clean and they’d have to do – she knew he wouldn’t care. She dresses quickly, only pausing to gaze at his military photo on the cabinet as she’s leaving his room. Those adorable ears. She admires the fact he served his country, it makes her feel so proud. 

‘In the mood for a bit of competition?’ she asks as she enters the living room. She pulls the bun out of her hair, shaking her head. He’s walking from the kitchen, large plate of strawberries in one hand and bottle of champagne and two glasses balanced in the other. 

He smiles, noticing her cute cat pyjamas and the ‘Legends’ disc she’s now waving at him. ‘Sure, why not. But I warn you, I’m pretty terrible’.  
‘Only one way to find out, I guess’. Rey places the disc in to the Playstation, and grabs the microphones, handing the red one to him and keeping the blue one for herself. Blue IS her favourite colour and Rey likes to think this will give her some advantage, though she doesn’t really think she’ll need it.

She couldn’t be more wrong. As John Lennon’s ‘Imagine’ begins playing and Paterson sings the opening few lines, she’s knows he’s been hiding his beautiful voice from her. Deep and strong, he can really hold a tune. She can’t take her eyes off him, while also trying to read the lyrics and keep up with the song. The closing bars fade out and she turns to him, hands on hips.

‘Wow. You are reeeally good’ she says, shaking her head. ‘I can’t believe I’m only just finding this out now’. He smiles knowingly, taking a gulp of champagne. ‘You’ll have to do better than that to beat me babe’ he says, winking. He's teasing her now.

Rey takes a massive swig of champagne (probably too much at once) but dutch-courage and all that. ‘Alright, another! And I’ll beat you this time. How about this one?’ she says, flicking it to Tom Jones.

‘You’ve got to be joking’ he says, rolling his eyes and laughing. ‘Now this one you should win’ but she’s wrong yet again, he wins that too.

They plow through the next 6 songs - aswell as the entire bottle of champagne and most of the strawberries - and she manages to win one round. One round out of 8 songs - her worst performance to date. Her sides hurt from laughing so much at his terrible attempt at dance moves and her head is starting to spin - from dancing but also from drinking a bit too much. She collapses on the couch and lets out a sigh ‘I give up. You win’.

‘Oh, did I forget to tell you that I took singing lessons as a kid? Must’ve slipped my mind’ he says, chuckling to himself. ‘But we had fun though’ and he’s right.  
It’s been the best night Rey can remember in a really long time.

She’s now trying desperately to keep her eyes open, but the drink and the dancing have finally taken their toll. The last thing she remembers is holding her eyes open to try and stay awake on the couch. 

The next time her eyes open, the light is practically blinding her. Or at least it feels that way - her head still a tad fuzzy from the night before. She rolls over to find Paterson sleeping soundly beside her, a dark lock of hair falling across his eyes.


	3. Broken dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesn't always go according to plan...  
> Slight time jump in this one!

I don’t even remember making it to bed last night - Rey thinks to herself - did he carry me in here?’ How embarrassing. 

She groans, promptly flipping onto her back and throwing her hand across her eyes, desperate to block out the light. Paterson stirs next to her and shortly after the mattress is lifting as his large frame leaves the bed and he makes his way to the bathroom.

Rey sits up, quickly attempting to rearrange her hair into something respectable with him gone, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed she shakes her head briefly to try and clear the fuzz. Also desperate for a bathroom visit and far too lazy to walk to the bigger bathroom down the hallway, she makes for the ensuite and leans against the doorframe – legs crossed, waiting. 

The toilet flushes, the tap is running and it’s not long before the door opens. Paterson’s standing there - a vision in white t-shirt and checked boxer shorts. And wow, how does his hair look THAT good so early in the morning? She really needs that hair care routine, stat!

‘Morning cupcake. How are you feeling?’ he asks, patting her affectionately on the head. Grabbing his hand and pulling it to her she plants a kiss on it, leaving a lipstick imprint. Obviously she’d been asleep before she could remove her makeup last night and only just now realising this, she scoots into the bathroom and nearly faints when she sees her face in the mirror.

Her hair is now half respectable but the pink smears around her lips are none too pretty and the black smudges around her eyes have her feeling like a panda. ‘Ugh, I look like a clown with these lips’ she says, grabbing a tissue from the box, quickly removing the remnants. 

‘The most beautiful clown I’ve ever seen then’ his husky morning voice responds as he moves back into the bathroom, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, his hands now laced in front of her chest. They stare in the mirror for a few moments, smiling back at each other, his hands moving lower to circle her waist. He swivels her hips toward him, silently requesting she turn around. ‘You really are beautiful babe, I hope you know that’.

Now facing him and staring up into those beautiful big brown eyes, for a moment the world stops. Everything feels perfect. 

Well, almost. 

His body is trembling. 

He leans down, gently nuzzling his nose to hers. Suddenly feeling paranoid about morning breath, Rey dearly hopes that he won’t pick THIS moment for their first kiss. 

Please. No. 

But before she can dwell on it he is moving in…  
ever so slowly…  
to kiss her… 

…thankfully only on the cheek. 

* after all this time she’s been desperate for him to kiss her, now that he hasn’t she’s glad?! * 

Rey breathes a sigh of relief and looks up to see Paterson staring down at her. ‘I love you…’ she nervously blurts. It’s no real revelation, she’s told him this several times before but after last night it’s cemented in her heart - she means it today more than she ever has.  
‘I love you too, cupcake’. And she can tell he genuinely means it.

Rey searches her beauty bag for her toothbrush. ‘So, what are your plans for today’ she asks him in the mirror, now talking through a mouth full of toothpaste bubbles and water. She spits into the sink, wiping her mouth on the nearest towel. ‘To be honest, I’d be happy to stay in bed all day watching movies, if you’ve got no other plans?’ she smiles widely, her teeth now a shiny white and her mouth tasting of fresh peppermint. 

She brushes past him, leaving the bathroom and jumping back into bed, playfully patting the empty space next to her. She pulls the covers up over her torso and snuggles down into the mattress. Paterson is leaning against the door, watching her. ‘I’ve got no real plans this morning so I’m happy to do whatever you like, babe. But first, breakfast. I hope you’re hungry? I know I am.’ 

‘Mmm, Yes please. Starving!’

‘Great. Well get comfy and I’ll bring you breakfast in bed’. He leaves the bedroom and wanders out into the kitchen. Rey takes the time to admire the view as he leaves.  
Mmm, those legs. He’s so tall and always makes her feel so tiny but she loves the height difference between them. He's imposing but endearing, in a really good way.

Rey has never had anyone wait on her or make a special effort for her, so she’s careful not to take this for granted. She grabs the remote from the bedside table, flicking on the TV and listening to the clink of dishes and the frying of what smells like bacon now coming from the kitchen - and it's making her tummy rumble. 

Channel surfing like a champion she flicks over to the movie channel, and searches through the movie selection, talking to herself as she goes;  
Fast and the Furious – nah, not really my style and definitely not his.  
The Martian – really good but I only saw it last week.  
Fifty Shades of Grey – well…maybe? Better not.  
Never Been Kissed – pass!  
Aladdin – yes! Great songs, romantic love story, cute Aladdin. What’s not to love?!

Rey hits play, and the movie begins. Knowing it pretty much by heart she soon finds herself lying on her back, staring at the ceiling – completely off in her own world. Now the movie is underway she’s singing at the top of her lungs, and fails to notice Paterson standing in the doorway, breakfast tray in hand, Rey still deep in song;

‘One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Stop, thief!  
Vandal!  
Outrage!  
Scandal!

Let's not be too hasty,  
Still I think he's rather tasty  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get alooooong’

Belting out the last line as she sits up, her eyes widen as she finally realises he’s standing there, shaking his head and laughing to himself.  
‘Sorrrrry’ she groans, hands over face. ‘I just love these movies and I can’t help but sing along every time they come on!’ 

A hearty laugh escapes him. 

His laugh could melt ice in Antarctica it’s so warm and genuine. ‘Don’t apologise, your voice is beautiful. Not as good as mine if you remember last night, but still…’ he trails off, grinning and heading to the bed with the breakfast tray. Rey’s eyes boggle as he lays the tray on the bed - he’s thought of everything. Eggs, bacon, sausage, spinach, toast, orange juice – it’s all there.

‘Whoah. This looks amazing! Thank you! I hope you’re planning to help me eat this, I’m not sure I could get through it by myself’. 

‘That’s the plan’ he says, passing her a knife and fork and picking up a set of cutlery for himself. The movie has been continuing on in the background. Paterson pulls back the covers, hopping into bed beside her. He leans up against the headboard, legs crossed, chewing heartily. Rey drags herself back against the headboard and pulls her plate into her lap. 

They finish eating right as Aladdin and Jasmine arrive back at the palace balcony and Rey’s feels her cheeks blush, knowing what’s about to happen. She shouldn’t be this nervous about an animated kiss but here she is. She wonders if Paterson has seen the movie before and knows it’s coming too, as he seems to be shifting uncomfortably next to her. 

Jasmine: Goodnight my handsome Prince  
Aladdin: Sleep well Princess

The flying carpet propels Aladdin gently upwards until his lips meets Jasmine’s is a soft and tender kiss - the most perfect animated kiss she’s ever seen. She sneaks a look at Paterson and notices a slight flush to his cheeks, his head titled slightly to the side as if he’s studying what’s happening on screen. They watch the rest of the movie cuddled together in bed and as the last song on the credits ring out, she pops a quick kiss on his cheek and jumps out of bed. ‘I’m just going to quickly hop in the shower.’

‘I thought a walk to the waterfall might be nice, what do you think? It’s a beautiful day, we should make the most of it’ he calls out as she grabs a fresh change of clothes from her bag and a towel from the top of his dresser. 

‘I think that’s a really nice idea’. 

After all, it’s the place they first met and a romantic stroll with her boyfriend is just what the doctor ordered. ‘Won’t be long!’ Rey jumps in the shower and cranks up the warm water, grabbing his shampoo and conditioner from the shower caddy. She carefully notes both labels – ‘Bumble & Bumble’ Full Potential – and wonders if the full secret to his magnificent head of hair is now staring her in the face. She lathers it into her hair and rinses, the soapy suds running down her body. The smell is intoxicating.

Careful not to waste too much water, she turns off the taps as soon as her hair is washed and her underarms shaved, hopping out and wrapping the towel around her. She dresses quickly and returns to the bedroom, leaving her damp hair to dry naturally. 

Paterson takes a quick shower after her and returns to the bedroom in a towel.  
Just a towel.  
He leisurely strolls around the room, trying to find clothes. Digging through this drawer and that one and taking far too long, driving Rey slowly insane. 

* Surely he knows how good he looks with no shirt on? Is he teasing me on purpose? If so, it’s totally working *

‘Are you looking for something in particular, babe?’ she asks in a frustrated tone, now wishing he’d just put some damn clothes on.  
No answer. He eventually settles on a plaid shirt over his usual white t-shirt and finally covers up that perfectly sculpted chest of his. It’s not that she minds looking it’s just that..well, one thing at a time.

Rey returns the empty breakfast tray to the kitchen as Paterson makes his bed and returns his room to its usual clean state. They exit the apartment hand in hand and take the short stroll to the waterfall, stopping along the way to throw some coins in the park fountain. Rey wishes for a kiss - of course - and hopes it will come sooner rather than later. 

She wonders what Paterson is wishing for..

Reaching the waterfall they take the empty bench seat. ‘Mind if I write for a bit?’ he asks her, pulling his notebook from his jacket pocket.  
‘Not at all’ Rey responds and he starts writing almost immediately, leaving Rey to amuse herself. She dangles her legs from the bench seat, listening to the birds chirping and warming herself in the midday sun.

A cute puppy comes bounding by, the owner stopping briefly to admire the waterfall. Rey hops from the seat and heads over to pat the adorable animal, giving him an affectionate rub under the chin. She chats to the owner for a bit before retreating back to the waterfall, to lean on the fence, just as Paterson is returning his notebook to his pocket. 

He approaches her from behind and she feels his large arms circle her waist, once again holding her tight, as if he’s afraid she might fall in. Turning to cuddle him, she lays her head gently on his chest, her arms never able to reach the entire way around his body. 

It’s mesmerising to watch the water and the way it falls and smooths out over the rocks. Rey lifts her head slightly to get a better view over the fence.  
Here she is, with her perfect man, on a perfect sunny day in the place she first asked him out.

His long, gentle finger is now tracing her jawline and she’s enjoying his sensitive touch. He gently pushes her chin upward toward him. Rey now finds herself staring into his deep brown, mesmerising eyes, slightly distracted by the light breeze blowing his fringe across his forehead. 

He smiles at her. 

She smiles at him. 

Then it happens.

Paterson leans down toward her, and Rey wastes no time rising up onto her tiptoes, so he can reach her. 

Time stands still, their mouths edging ever closer together, until his soft lips finally meet hers in a gentle kiss.

It continues for several moments, neither of them looking to bring it to an end. Rey opens her mouth slightly, hinting at him and he follows her lead, deepening the kiss. 

It’s even better than she had imagined. 

Paterson pulls away first, his cheeks flushed and his pupils wide. As far as incredible first kisses go, it's perfection. Rey’s cheeks are also flushed - she hadn’t been expecting it to happen here, although she probably should’ve realised he would pick somewhere special to kiss her for the first time. 

All of her questions are forgotten. There was so much she had wanted to ask him about why he had waited so long, but none of it matters now. Maybe he had a reason, maybe he just wasn’t into rushing things? In fact, she knew the latter to be true so it made perfect sense.

Paterson is looking slightly concerned. ‘I hope that was ok?’ he asks, still frozen in place. 

‘Babe, I have been wanting you to kiss me for 6 months. 6 months' she emphasises. 'Really, from the day I first asked you out. And that couldn’t have been more perfect’ she tells him, maintaining eye contact during their conversation. 

‘I’m sorry I made you wait so long, I just really wanted the moment to be perfect. I’ve never had anyone like you in my life and I wanted to be sure you wouldn’t walk away, the way my ex did.’ Paterson takes a deep breath and continues, fidgeting with the cuffs on his jacket. ‘We hadn’t kissed even after 3 months of dating and I thought she didn’t want to kiss me, so I held off pushing the issue. But she didn’t even attempt to, not the way you did’, he says, winking at her. 

She grabs his hand and leads him to the bench seat, and they sit face to face while he continues bearing his soul to her. ‘Then one day I took a chance and kissed her, and the next day she left me. Packed up everything except the dog and walked out the door. No explanation. She broke my heart. It took me a long time to date again and I swore to myself that I would wait twice as long the next time, to make sure the person would really stick around.’

‘And you’re still here.’ A relieved smile breaks out across his face. 

Grabbing both his hands she squeezes them, telling him as sincerely as she can muster ‘I’m not going anywhere, baby. I love you.’

‘I love you, too’ he pauses for a moment, as if searching for the right words to say ‘with all of my heart and I would really love to kiss you again…if you’ll let me’

She doesn’t offer a verbal response, instead moving in to wrap her arms around his neck. Threading her hands through his hair, she presses her lips to his in another passionate kiss, twice as long as their first. 

This is all she's ever wanted and she wants him to know she's in it for the long haul.

4 MONTHS LATER

Rey is cramming as much study as she can into this last hour, her gap year slowly drawing to a close. She has no idea what her next move will be, but she is excited with the direction her life is heading and excited for her future with her man.

Paterson has always dreamed of travelling - sticking to a constant routine had been slowly driving him crazy - and it’s a dream of his she now shares. Although she had once hoped to settle in New Jersey to teach, she is excited now for the opportunity to start her teaching career in another country. They’ve talked many times about where they will go and what they’ll do, just the two of them and all the possibilities that could bring has her barely able to concentrate on her studies. 

The library is 5 minutes from closing. She grabs her materials, shoving them into her backpack and hoisting it up onto her shoulders. Her ponytail catches in the strap, nearly pulling her head off in the process. She cries out in pain, a little too loudly for the library, and it earns her a few uncomfortable stares from the other inhabitants. 

She makes a quick dash for the exit, stepping out into the city, just as the sun is sinking down behind the tallest buildings. Paterson is taking her to her favourite Italian restaurant for a romantic dinner and she’s keen to get home and freshen up. 

3 missed calls sit unanswered on her phone, it’s the first time she’s glanced at it since lunchtime.  
Rey crosses the mall and heads for the nearest bus stop. Paterson is on a rostered day off so he should be waiting for her when she arrives back at the apartment. 

His apartment has now become their apartment. Rey spends more time there than at the place her and Rose once shared, and she's loving the comfy little home they've made for themselves.

 

*****************

 

5 seconds. That’s all it takes for the digital countdown to end and for her life, as she knows it, to be over.

*Pregnant*

There's no mistaking the word staring back at them. Two sets of eyes blinking in disbelief, unable to tear themselves away from the pregnancy test on the bathroom vanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was originally intended to be 3 Chapters is now definitely 4, possibly 5 :)  
> Thank you to those who encourage me to keep going, even when I doubt myself x  
> 


	4. Oh baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few small time skips here and there but I had to do that to fit it all in...hopefully not to the detriment of the story.

Pregnant.

There's no mistaking the word staring back at them. Two sets of eyes blinking in disbelief, unable to tear themselves away from the pregnancy test on the bathroom vanity.

__________________________

This is the scene that confronts Rey as she enters her old apartment, after finally responding to the myriad of frantic calls to her phone. 

She’d waited until she got back to Paterson’s to properly look through the growing list of calls. He wasn’t there when she arrived, so she’d jumped into the shower and had just started to dress when yet another call came through.

Rey ran to her phone on the kitchen bench, both hands stuck in her sweater as she dressed, and only just managed to answer it in time.

Her best friend was on the other end, sobbing uncontrollably, hardly able to form a complete sentence. Rey had promised to come right over, unable to really understand a word Rose was saying on the phone. Scribbling Paterson a quick note, she hurried out to the door, slamming it behind her.

Rey arrived at their apartment in record time, bursting through the door, to discover Finn & Rose face to face with the biggest moment of their lives. She watches from the bathroom door, not wanting to intrude on this personal moment between them, at this stage still not sure exactly what’s going on.

Tears fall from Rose’s eyes onto the crumpled pile of tissues in her hand below. She can’t even move to wipe them, her body frozen in some sort of shock. 

Finn’s soothing hand rubs over her back in a repetitive motion, desperate to alleviate her anxiety but unable to quiet the fears that now fill his girlfriend’s mind. Rose turns to him, barely able to look him in the eye, and buries her head into his warm embrace. 

Rey scans the room for a clue to what’s happening and spots the blue and white pregnancy test out of the corner of her eye.  
Her best friend, pregnant? 

It takes a minute to sink in and Rey makes a conscious effort to push down the initial feelings of excitement, soon realising it may not be excitement that her friends are feeling. Rose is now calling to her and she enters as Finn leaves, kissing Rose on the forehead on his way out. 

Finn’s face looks drained and his eyes are damp – he saunters over to the couch, sinking down on it, head in hands. 

Wrapping a loving arm around Rose, Rey sits on the edge of the bath with her, neither of them saying a word to the other. Rey rests her head against Rose’s shoulder, simply comforting her friend. It’s quiet for a minute or so before Rose speaks.

She turns to Rey, tears staining her eyes. ‘What am I going to do, Rey?’ she whispers, short of breath and red faced from crying. It breaks Rey’s heart to see her bestie so upset.

Rey sighs, carefully thinking what her response should be before answering. ‘What do you want to do, babe?  
‘And you know…‘ - she’s whispering too now - ‘…you don’t have to decide right now. Maybe take a week or two to wrap your head around it all. And you know we’re here for you, and I’m sure Finn will be too, whatever it is you decide.’

‘I want this baby, Rey. I do’ She can tell Rose is genuine, as she hangs her head, continuing in muffled tones ‘but I don’t think Finn does.’  
The tears are flowing freely again now. 

‘He may come around too, you know’ Rey tells her friend, comforting her the best she can. ‘He might just need some time.’

She has no idea how she would act in this situation, and heaven knows it’s a while away for her yet but she’s happy with that, especially seeing her friend so upset. It’s why Rey hasn’t felt the need to rush into sex in the few relationships she’s had - holding off and waiting for the right person.  
For her, Paterson is that man. But considering it took 6 months to get him to kiss her…

Rey sits in the bathroom with her best friend discussing life, love and babies for well over an hour – Rey simply a shoulder for Rose to lean on. Rose has always been there for her in the hard times of her life so she’s glad she can now repay the favour. 

There’s a knock on the apartment door and Rey gets up to answer it – knowing Rose is in no state to and either is Finn.

Paterson is there when the door opens. ‘Babe, is everything ok?’ he asks, a look of panic across his face. ‘I got your note’ he tells her, kissing her on the cheek on his way inside. 

Trust him to drop everything to come and see if there was anything he could do.  
She definitely picked a good one.

She meets him in the entrance hallway, closing the door softly behind her. Pulling him aside she fills him in as best she can, keeping her voice down so only he can hear. ‘Rose just found out she’s pregnant’ – his eyebrows raise in surprise – ‘and she really needed a friend to talk to. I’m sorry I rushed away but I really had to be here for her.’

‘Would you mind sitting with Finn for a while? He could really use the support right now.’ 

Although Paterson and Finn weren’t exactly friends, they’d met the few times Rey & Rose had dragged them out (begrudgingly) on their double dates. But everyone knew Paterson as caring and understanding and he was also a great listener, which is just what Finn needed right now.

‘Ok, sure. Not sure how much advice I can offer, being a 32-year old virgin’ he responded, affectionately winking at her, ‘but I’ll certainly try.’ He kissed her forehead softly and left her in the hallway, heading over to Finn on the couch. 

She watched his large frame sink down next to her best friend’s boyfriend and place a comforting arm around him, before returning to Rose who was still in the bathroom.

‘Babe, you really need to eat something, to keep your strength up. Is there anything I can get for you?’  
Rose lifted her head to look at Rey, her eyes still red. ‘No thank you, I’m fine, really’ she said, finally rising from the edge of the bath where she’d been sitting for well over an hour now. ‘Wow, my butt is really sore’ she announced and started laughing. 

It was so nice to hear her laugh after all the tears.  
Rey laughed along with her.

Rose took a minute to compose herself in the bathroom, before returning to the kitchen where Rey was now waiting – she’d been standing observing Finn & Paterson talking on the couch, although she couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, but at least he’d managed to get Finn talking – that had to be a good thing.

After pouring Rose a glass of orange juice from the fridge, Rey plonks down next to her friend at the island bench. Rose sighs. ‘You know, I never thought I’d end up here at my age but now that I am’ – she pauses, as if conflicted about saying what is on her mind – ‘I’m actually excited about this baby. I only hope Finn eventually feels the same way.’

‘Just give him time, babe. Once all the emotion has subsided, you’ll be able to talk properly and work out what you both want.’  
Rose suddenly looked concerned. ‘What if he decides he definitely doesn’t want the baby and I do? I mean, that’s a real possibility here and I don’t think I could do this without him.’

Rey does her best to calm her fears. ‘I guess you can only cross that bridge when you come to it, but you know Paterson and I will do anything to help you out. You don’t have to worry about going it alone, we’ll always be here for you.’  
Rey offers her friend another comforting hug, just as Finn rises from the couch and heads to the kitchen. Paterson stands, following him and then it’s the 4 of them crowded around the small kitchen island. 

An uncomfortable silence lingers in the air.

Rey can tell Rose & Finn need some time to talk things over properly so she stands, grabbing Paterson gently by the arm. ‘We should go’ she tells him, turning to face Rose, ‘and let you guys have some time alone. But please call us if you need anything. Anything at all.’

Rose offers a thankful little smile and Rey & Paterson leave the apartment, Rey grabbing her coat on the way out. 

The chilly New Jersey air feels just that bit colder today as they walk outside. They reach their respective vehicles and Paterson pops a gentle kiss on her cheek before she jumps in the car. ‘See you at home, cupcake’ he says, flashing that beautiful smile that melts her heart.

Driving in silence on the way back to the apartment, Rey mulls over life and its fragility.  
She’s grateful for everything she has in her life but she’s now that much more aware of how quickly life can change. She vows not to make that same mistake herself, knowing there are so many things she wants to do with her life before kids enter the picture.

They decide to postpone their special date after the night’s events and just stay in for a cosy dinner. Marvin has returned from his sleepover and has taken up his usual residence on the couch, already fast asleep and snoring.

Paterson orders pizza and they sit cuddled together on the available end of the couch, flicking through the TV channels aimlessly. Rey decides to spontaneously ask him a question that’s been on her mind for a while. An appropriate question for tonight.

‘Do you want kids of your own one day?’ she asks, raising her head from his chest to look at his face. She waits with bated breath for his answer. 

‘Absolutely’ is all he says.  
A pause. ‘And I want them with you.’ 

Her cheeks flush – she wasn’t expecting him to come right out and say it, although she’d hoped it was how he felt. 

He places a gentle hand on her arm. ‘I hope that wasn’t too forward of me to say that, but it’s how I feel’

‘Me too, babe’ she tells him, sinking herself into his warmth. 

When the movie ends, Rey groans - realising it’s now well past 1am. She has study to do tomorrow but it’s also the day they’d planned to start working on their overseas travel plans. She wonders if they can still go now, with Rose expecting. She’ll need to be on hand for the baby shower and the birth and what if something were to go wrong?

A million thoughts dance around her head as she dresses for bed, Paterson soon joining her. It’s been a big day and they don’t say much to each other, except for a quick goodnight, before they’re both out like a light.

Paterson joins her at the library the following day and they work on their travel itinerary together. He occasionally wanders around the library searching out the latest poetry books, not wanting to distract Rey too much from her study.

Although their travel locations are now set, they decide to push their departure date back to cover them being around for the birth of the baby, just in case.  
The months quickly pass and before they know it the time has come to organise a baby shower for Rose and to start packing and organising things for their big overseas adventure. 

Paterson has found a friend to rent out their apartment while they’re away and Rey has been lucky enough to gain a teaching position at an Elementary school in the heart of Germany, now able to finish her studies on the job.

On the day they depart the US her best friend, now husband Finn and their gorgeous baby daughter Paige are all at the airport to see them off. They wave a tearful goodbye at the airport gate and Paterson and Rey set off together on the adventure of a lifetime.

______________________________

PARIS  
2 years on

School has just broken up for the end of the year, bringing an end to Rey’s first overseas teaching position. Their time overseas is almost at an end too, their flights home to New Jersey locked in for two weeks time.

Paterson has sprung for a surprise trip to Paris before they head home to the US, keen to spend some much-needed downtime with Rey. They’ve both been busy in their respective jobs and haven’t been spending any real quality time together lately.

Shortly after setting up in Germany, Paterson had picked up a job as a writer for a local newspaper and had been enjoying branching out from poetry into other forms of writing. It made Rey proud to see some of his amazing work finally being published. 

Their little apartment was fine but there wasn’t much room to move and it was costing them a small fortune, therefore there wasn’t much money left at the end of the week and certainly no money for special dates these days, the kind they’d grown used to in NJ. 

Paterson had managed to save a bit of extra money in addition to his holiday fund that he’d hidden from Rey, and he was keen to finally spend it on something truly special for her. It was their first night in Paris and he’d taken Rey out to a fancy little French restaurant for dinner and had just settled the cheque.

Standing from the table he reaches for her coat, draped over the back of her chair. As she stands, he drapes it around her shoulders. Grabbing her hand, he thanks the waiter as they leave. The sun is setting just behind the hill and they wander up the steps to the amazing building they’d both been admiring since they first arrived in the city. 

It’s quite a walk up the hill to the top and they reach the summit just as the sun is level with where they’re standing. Rey drops Paterson’s hand in utter amazement – she can’t believe the view in front of them. 

The sign reads ‘Basilique du Sacre-Coeur de Montmartre’

The building is a majestic white, stone temple with a stunning church alongside. Beautiful flower gardens dot the surrounding landscape. Tourists mill all around taking photos and making happy memories. 

Rey turns a slow full circle, trying to take everything in.

She returns to find Paterson down on one knee – a small box cradled in his large hands.

Rey freezes on the spot, a gasp hitching in her throat.

Paterson is staring up at her.

Her hands move to cover her mouth.

Nearby, a flock of birds take flight as if straight out of the scene of a movie.

Paterson is trying desperately to compose himself. He’s rehearsed this moment dozens of times in the last few weeks, since he’d made the decision to spend the rest of his life with Rey. He’d known he was in love with her for a while, but he wanted the engagement, marriage, kids – the whole deal - and he didn’t want to waste any more time. So here he finds himself, down on one knee, in Paris, fumbling to find the right words. 

‘Rey. I’ve known for a while now that I’m in love with you and I have never felt this much love for any one person in my life’. He pauses, sucking in a deep breath.

He continues, shaking his head slightly to remove the lock of hair that’s fallen across his eyes. ‘You are my everything, and the girl of my dreams. I never want to spend another day away from you.’

‘Will you marry me?’ 

She doesn’t waste a second giving him an answer. 

‘YES! YES!’ she screams in sheer delight, a giant grin promptly spreading across his face.

He takes her trembling hand in his and places the glimmering diamond ring on her finger. It’s a perfect fit. She stares at it for a moment before he goes to stand, Rey nearly knocking him over with an enthusiastic hug. Paterson pulls her in tight, cupping her face gently in his hands and they indulge in a lengthy kiss.

After soaking in the sights around them, they make their way back down the hill to the city, the surrounding darkness now littered with tiny lights. They pass a single violinist on their way back to the hotel and linger for a while, joining the small crowd that surround him.

Once back at the hotel Rey can’t contain her excitement, practically jumping on poor Paterson as he lays in bed reading, all her wedding dreams as a child springing back to life in her head. Paterson simply chuckles and nods as she voices all the things she’s dreamed of for so long.

‘Cupcake’ he says, grabbing her arm to stop her bouncing up and down on the bed. ‘I want you to have everything you’ve ever dreamed of but neither of us really have family to speak of..’ he trails off.

‘So, you do realise we are going to have to pay for this wedding ourselves?’

‘I know’ Rey sighs, pulling herself into a sitting position next to him, legs crossed. ‘You’re right, we’re better to keep it small. And soon. Let’s not wait.’

‘I’d marry you tomorrow if I could’ he tells her, reaching for her hand. 

She dwells on that comment for a minute before responding. ‘Well, we are in Paris…city of love’. She’s half joking but she wouldn’t say no if he said they could get married tomorrow. 

They talk late into the night and wake early to enjoy a delicious breakfast at one of the little market cafes. The next two weeks are filled with sightseeing and quality time, which turns out to be just what they both needed. 

Things have also kicked up a notch in the intimacy department and it's now a daily struggle for Rey to keep her hands from roaming that large body of his. In fact, she's finding it very difficult indeed.

The day before departure arrives a little too soon and they are in the hotel packing their belongings back into their suitcases. Paterson has been watching Rey try and wrangle her clothes to fit for almost half an hour, shaking his head and chuckling at her fruitless effort. 

Right now she’s standing back just looking at them, maybe hoping they’ll organise themselves to fit? She does make him laugh. It hits him right then that there’s no more time to waste.

Paterson sneaks up behind her, whispering in her ear. ‘Let’s get married as soon as we get back home. What do you think?’  
‘Your Aunty Maz and my parents can be there and Rose, Finn and the baby..’

She turns to face him. ‘I think’ she says, running her hands slowly down his ripped chest ‘that is the best idea you’ve ever had.’ 

‘And you know’ she continues, sneaking her hands up under his shirt and undershirt, caressing his skin under her touch. ‘I’m really looking forward to our wedding night.’

She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively at him and he nuzzles his head into her neck, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine. ‘Mmm, me too baby.’

‘Me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe people are still reading this and looking forward to new chapters...you have no idea how much your feedback means to me! This was originally intended to be the final chapter but I can't help myself. Last chapter will (hopefully) be up next week :)  
> Gem x


	5. Always and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paterson and Rey seal the deal...finally :)

Rey awoke to the sound of birds singing, but also to an empty bed. 

A luxurious, King size bed mind you. 

One week on from their return home and it was her wedding day. The moment she’d dreamed about since she was a child, even though she wasn’t sure if anyone would ever love her enough to want to marry her. 

But she’d somehow found the man of her dreams and couldn’t be more excited to finally make Paterson her husband.

Although, calling him her husband was definitely going to take some getting used to.

They’d booked the Sir Francis Bernard suite at the Olde Mill Inn for two nights, the night before and also for their actual wedding night. This was their biggest expense, they’d vowed to stay within a tight budget for the rest of their wedding and had somehow managed to stick to it.

The ceremony was to be held on the lawns of the magnificent 10-acre estate, in front of a little white gazebo at 1pm. Followed by an intimate afternoon tea reception.

Rey did a quick rundown of the day in her head, trying hard not to dwell on her wedding night. Lately that thought only filled her with nervous anticipation. For now, she was solely focused on preparing for the ceremony and ensuring she enjoyed every second. The rest (she hoped) would take care of itself. 

Since they were both as unexperienced as each other in that area, they would work it out together. She vowed to grill her married best friend for all the gory details as soon as she arrived. After all, what are best friends for?

Paterson had decided they shouldn’t see each other the night before the wedding, and although she hadn’t liked the idea at the time, looking back she could see that it had only made her want him that much more. 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that... But her whole body longed just to touch him – waking up without him was torture. 

Stepping out of bed onto the soft carpet of her hotel room floor, she slid into her slippers and slipped on her robe. First on her list, shower. 

It would set her up for the day and plus, preparations were needed. Why was being a woman so difficult sometimes?  
Her soon-to-be husband hadn’t seen her fully naked yet so she had no idea if he would even like what he saw. Regardless, it was going to happen and she wanted to be prepared.

Rose was due any minute to help her get ready so after shaving all the important areas, washing her hair and slathering herself with body wash, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. She was in middle of drying her hair when there was a knock at the door. 

‘IT’S YOUR WEDDING DAY! I’M SO EXCITED!’ 

A cheery grin greeted Rey as the door swung open, Rose armed with wedding flowers in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. ‘Hi bestie! Here, let me take some of that’ Rey said, grabbing the champagne from Rose and making her way to the kitchen. 

Rose followed, almost skipping with excitement. She placed the bouquets down carefully and jumped up to sit on the bench, swinging her legs like a giddy school girl.

Rey grabbed two glasses from the top cupboard and Rose popped open the bottle, both girls giggling as Rey poured out two glasses. They headed over to the sofa to relax, resting their legs on the coffee table in front of them.

‘Now, first things first. Tonight!’ Rose practically squealed. ‘Are you ready? Is there anything you want to know? Because I can help you’ she winked, nudging Rey playfully in her side.

Rey made a face, although not sure what that face was trying to convey. Excitement, nerves, fear, dread. Maybe a combination of all 4?

‘Uh…anything and everything’ she shrugged, laughing. ‘I mean, I know what to do but is there anything I need to know? You know, things they don’t teach you in biology class?’ 

‘Um, yes, absolutely! So much to learn..’ she said, shaking her head in mock disgust. Another fit of nervous giggles erupted before Rose proceeded to spill everything. There was a lot to know about sex, according to Rose – Rey only hoped she could remember it all when the time came.

Before long they’d each downed two glasses of champagne and it was time to get ready. Rey’s dress had been hanging on the back of her bedroom door since she’d collected it yesterday, after her final fitting. 

Paterson’s mother had insisted on paying for her wedding dress. She'd talked about not having a daughter of her own and how she had always wanted a daughter-in-law. She just wouldn’t let Rey say no, so in the end she’d gratefully accepted.

And it was the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen.

A fitted, white, V-neck silk gown layered with lacy flowers, finished with a medium train. Rather than a veil Rey had chosen a flower wreath, to match her beautiful bridal bouquet of pastel roses, silver dollar eucalyptus and baby’s breath.

It just happened to be the first dress Rey spotted hanging on the rack the minute she opened the shop door. After trying it on several times, her mind was made up. 

Unfortunately, choosing a bridal party had been more difficult. Having no real family of her own Rey had chosen Rose as her only bridesmaid, with Paterson only having one groomsman, his younger brother Everett. Rey’s Aunty Maz would be walking her down the aisle. 

They’d settled on a small, intimate ceremony with only 50 of the most important people in their lives invited. Although a few people hadn’t been able to make it due to the last-minute invitation, most were thrilled to be able to witness their marriage and had accepted in a heartbeat. 

The aim was not to spend too much money of the actual wedding itself, wanting instead to save in earnest for their first house together. Rey and Rose had hit the thrift shops in the last week sourcing all they could on a budget. 

But they hadn’t skimped on class, and Rey was happy with how everything had come together. People spent so much on weddings these days and to her and Paterson the most important part was their commitment to each other, not the amount of money they had spent.

Both Rey and Rose would be doing their own makeup and they’d recently spent the day together thrashing out possible wedding hairstyles. Rey had chosen a vintage updo for her big day, with a few loose curls framing her face. The two friends chatted incessantly in the bathroom that morning doing their hair and makeup, before retreating to the bedroom to dress.

Rey shucked her robe and slippers and slipped into her sexy bridal underwear, another thing Rose had helped her pick out. She’d be lost without her best friend, not having her own mother or any sisters to share in these precious moments with her. 

Rose finished dressing then assisted Rey with her zip, before heading to the kitchen to retrieve her flower wreath. She returned, placing it gently on Rey’s head, before making a few alterations to get it looking just right.

‘Ok, spin’ she ordered, and Rey turned slowly to look in the mirror.

Rose gasped. ‘You…look…incredible' she whispered. 'Paterson is going to die when he sees you, babe.’

Rey had to say she was satisfied with the reflection staring back at her. She had always felt rather plain growing up, but Paterson was constantly telling her how beautiful she was, so she guessed she’d have to take his word for it. 

And today, she felt like a princess.

___________________________

 

Paterson ran a hand through his hair, checking himself out in the bathroom mirror. After brushing his teeth and dabbing on some cologne, he adjusted his tie until it was perfectly straight. 

He was nervous.

Excited, but nervous.

He could hardly wait to see Rey. He tried to imagine how stunning she would look, walking down the aisle towards him, but he knew no matter what his imagination could conjure up, it would never compare to her true beauty.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He only hoped he told her that enough.

Grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the chair and his shoes from the bed, he sat on the nearby sofa arm to finish dressing. 

He’d chosen a black, dark pinstripe suit with a white shirt and black silk tie. Outside, the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was shining with not a cloud in sight, so he tucked his favourite sunglasses into his pocket for good measure. 

Once he was done he took a moment to clear his head, sucking in a deep breath.

He stole a quick glance at his watch. Only half an hour until the ceremony was due to start. He was as ready as he'd ever be. Meeting up with his brother in the hallway outside his room, they made their way downstairs to the hotel lobby.

His parents were there, along with a few of his closest friends. His mother wasted no time embracing her eldest in a tight hug. She stood back, looking so proud, taking her son in. Smiling at him with tears in her eyes, she said ‘You look beautiful, honey. Rey’s certainly a lucky girl.’

He could only smile in response. He wasn’t sure why Rey had chosen him, but he was glad she had.

His father walked towards him, placing a hand on each of his son's shoulders. 

‘Any last words of advice, Dad?’ Paterson asked. His parents had been married for over 40 years, there had to be some final words of wisdom he could offer.

‘Only one thing, son’ he responded. ‘Happy wife, happy life. Keep that in mind at all times, and you can’t go far wrong.’ His father smiled and shrugged, looking towards his wife. ‘That’s all I got, but it’s the best advice you'll ever receive.’

‘Thanks Dad. I’ll be sure to remember that.’ 

Once the final family members had joined the group in the lobby, everyone made their way to the gazebo in the gardens, about a 5-minute walk from the main hotel. Paterson reluctantly greeted the other guests as they arrived for the ceremony – he wasn’t the best conversationalist, but he would make an effort for today.

____________________________

Rose checked to make sure the coast was clear downstairs, watching Paterson and the crowd of wedding guests making their way across the lawn, before returning to Rey upstairs. ‘This is it!’ she announced, heading back inside the suite. ‘Are you ready, babe?’

Rey took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it. 

‘Ready as I’ll ever be’ she responded, grabbing her bouquet from the bench. She slipped into her shoes near the door and took one final look in the hallway mirror. 

Rose grabbed her smaller bouquet and checked to make sure she had Rey’s suite key tucked away in her purse, to pass on to Paterson after the ceremony. She gently lifted the train of Rey’s dress in a subtle hint that it was time to leave, before they finally made their way downstairs. 

They followed the winding path along between the trees, thankfully hiding them from their guests view, and more importantly Paterson’s. Rey greeted her Aunty Maz and they waited behind the large oak tree at the turn of the pathway, just before the aisle. 

Rose nodded to one of the hotel staff, strategically placed to receive their sign - he was in charge of the music for the ceremony. 

The opening strains of Enya's 'A Day Without Rain' fill the air as Rey takes one final deep breath, watching Rose begin her walk down the aisle first. Maz takes Rey's arm and flashes her a gentle smile.

The moment has arrived.

_______________________________

 

A vision in white enters Paterson's view, his mouth dropping open. 

It hits him that his future wife is now, finally, making her way down the aisle toward him. Running a nervous hand through his hair, he removes his sunglasses, placing them into his jacket pocket. 

Step by careful step, Rey makes her way down the aisle with Maz. Paterson suddenly forgets everything else around him, solely focused on her. 

Just her.

He’s completely captivated by her dress. He’s never seen anything so beautiful, aside from Rey herself.

As she moves closer to him his eyes are automatically drawn to the neckline, cut slightly lower than clothing she normally wears. It exposes more of her naturally tanned skin, and...

The entire dress clings to her perfect curves and swishes softly around her feet as she walks. He really should stop staring but…he can’t.

She reaches the end of the aisle, Maz placing a gentle kiss on Rey’s cheek before leaving the two of them to take her seat. The celebrant stands to take his place so the ceremony can begin.

Rey glances up at Paterson, exhaling a deep breath and breaking into a sweet smile. 

Paterson looks down at his gorgeous fiancé one last time, blowing out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. 

He offers both hands to her, palms upwards, and she accepts - placing her hands in his. Her hands are trembling, so he gives them a quick squeeze as if to say ‘I’m here. You’re ok.’ 

And she is now.

The celebrant begins, asking the guests to be seated. ‘On behalf of Rey and Paterson, I would like to thank you all for being here this afternoon. For taking the time and making the journey, and for all the effort that it takes—not only to be a part of this day, but to be a part of each other’s lives.’

‘Rey and Paterson have invited you here to this beautiful place to show you a glimpse of an important piece of their love.’ 

‘If you ask couples who have a strong and abiding love what they like most about their partners, many will say when they are with that person they don’t have to pretend to be anything other than what they are. They are able to express themselves without fear of being judged or rejected.’

‘There is room in the relationship for both of them to be unique individuals. They are free to surrender to the vulnerability of true intimacy—to be known and loved unconditionally.’

‘At this time, Rey and Paterson would like to take a moment to honour those loved ones who are not with us today. Please take a moment of silence.’

Rey lowers her head, struggling to hold back tears as she thinks of her own parents who can’t be there on her special day, having passed away in a car accident when she was a small child. 

Paterson had all but insisted they include this moment in the ceremony and she truly appreciated that he wanted to do that for her. She steals a quick glance at him and his eyes are closed, head bowed. After a moment of silence, the celebrant continues on.

‘Paterson, do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy and happy marriage?’ Paterson smiles at Rey and, maintaining eye contact, answers surely and sincerely. 

‘I do’

‘Rey, do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy and happy marriage?’ Rey smiles back at Paterson, tears in her eyes.

‘I do’

The celebrant doesn’t bother asking them to join hands for their vows, as they’ve been doing so since the start of the ceremony. He turns to Paterson once again.

‘Please repeat after me: I Paterson, take you Rey, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.’ Paterson repeats his vows, never breaking eye contact with Rey.

The celebrant then turns to Rey, and she repeats her vows. 

‘I Rey, take you Paterson, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.’

Then it’s time for the exchanging of rings. 

Everett stalls, poking around in his top pocket, pretending he’s forgotten the rings. A look of sheer terror crosses Paterson’s face, before his brother pulls out the rings, much to his relief.

Celebrant: ‘Place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed.’ Paterson places the ring onto Rey’s finger. ‘With this ring, I thee wed’

Celebrant: ‘Place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed.’ Rey takes the band from Everett, placing it on Paterson’s finger. ‘With this ring, I thee wed’

His ring had to be resized as the ones in the shop were all too small for him, so Rey is relieved to find it fits perfectly.

‘In as much as Rey and Paterson have consented together in wedlock, have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other; by the authority vested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife.’

‘You may now kiss the bride.’

Paterson takes a small step toward Rey. He cups her cheeks with his hands. Rey’s heels have minimized the height difference between them, so her lips meet his with ease. 

They share a slow, passionate kiss – the first of many as husband and wife - to cheers from the small crowd. 

They sign the marriage register, Paterson placing a reassuring arm around Rey, pulling her in close. She rests her head on his shoulder. He gently lifts her chin with his finger, whispering ‘I love you’ before placing another soft kiss on his wife’s lips.

‘I love you too’ she responds, sighing happily.

Once the official components of the ceremony are complete, they make their way hand in hand back down the aisle, to Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'. Then they begin the short walk to the reception. 

Their afternoon reception is somewhat of a blur. Between receiving congratulations from guests, dancing with Rose and somehow even managing to find some time to enjoy a few delicious canapes and cupcakes, Rey soon begins to feel exhausted.

She retreats to Paterson, sitting talking with his father near the drink stand. He glances up and notices her, as she sits down gently in his lap, his large arm moving to encircle her waist. 

His father offers a polite nod and gets up to leave, sensing the fact they might like some precious alone time as newlyweds. 

Rey nuzzles into Paterson’s ear, her soft breath delivering a swift tingle down his spine as she speaks.

‘I’d really love to get out of here, babe’ she breathes, pulling back to look at him. The expression on his face suggests he agrees but almost immediately his face falls.

‘As much as I can’t wait to whisk you away...’ he looks to his left, noticing a relative approaching ‘…there’s still a few people I haven’t spoken to yet’

She puts on her best pouty face, earning a soft chuckle from him and a mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Then it’s his turn to whisper in her ear. ‘But I promise I’ll make it up to you later…’

That’s all she needs to hear.

Rey hops up, offering a quick glance back at her new hubby as she walks away. The sooner he gets to chat with everyone, the better. 

Then she can have him all to herself. All night.

An hour later, as the sun sinks low in the sky, only a few small groups of guests remain. Paterson is done with the formalities. He has managed to catch up with all the relatives and friends he hasn’t seen for so long and although he’s enjoyed that part, it’s not what today is about for him.

Today is about Rey. His wife. 

His eyes scan the party, trying to spot her amongst the small crowd. He spots the train of her dress poking out from behind a small group of her friends and makes a beeline for her.

Approaching her from behind, he gently wraps his arms around her tiny waist and nuzzles his nose into her neck. The smell of her perfume is intoxicating. Her friends are saying their final goodbyes, hugs and congratulations a plenty. 

After they make their exit, it’s just the two of them.

Paterson spins her around to face him and she wastes no time making sure he follows up on his previous promise.

‘So…now we can leave?’ she asks, her eyes searching his, silently praying he’ll finally agree.

‘Absolutely. Let’s go’ he says with a wink, grabbing her hand. 

They bid a quick farewell to the remaining guests and Rey shucks her shoes for the short walk back to the hotel. Her feet are killing her after wearing heels all day and she sighs, enjoying the feeling of the soft, cool grass under her feet. 

Paterson has his jacket slung over his shoulder and the top button of his shirt undone. Although it’s dusk, it’s still quite warm out.

Heading through the lobby, the receptionist stalls them briefly. ‘Congratulations’ he says, shaking Paterson’s hand. ‘Just so you know we’ve made up your room. We hope you enjoy your night’.

*oh, we will* Rey thinks to herself, offering him only a sweet smile in response.

Once at the top of the stairs, they walk the hallway hand in hand until they reach the entry to their suite. A hotel sign now hangs from the door handle - do not disturb.

Paterson reaches into his jacket pocket, fishing around for the key to their room. 

Once unlocked, he bends down, promptly lifting Rey into his arms in a bridal carry, a surprised giggle escaping her. He kicks open the door with his foot and carries her inside.

Not even bothering to place her down once the door closes behind them, he instead carries her directly to the bedroom. 

He places her gently down on the bed and moves to the window to draw the curtains, flicking on the wall lamp on his return. Rey has since relocated to the head of the bed, her flower wreath removed and placed on the bedside table.

Paterson kicks off his shoes before climbing onto the bed, cautiously moving to straddle her. 

He looks down and takes a moment to admire his new wife. She looks exhausted, but happy. 

He’s a little exhausted himself, but definitely not in the mood for sleep right now. 

His heart is thumping in his chest.

A soft whisper escapes him, as she stares up at him with expectation. 'I love you, my beautiful wife' 

Rey reaches up to cup his face with both her hands. ‘I love you too, husband’ she whispers, before pulling him down onto her, their lips meeting in a binding kiss.

The darkness outside a sign of the day ending...but their married life just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient - this took a bit longer than I expected, but I wanted to be completely happy with it.  
> I'm actually sad this is the end :(  
> Maybe I could write a one-shot of the happy couple 5 years down the track? Happily married with a brood of adorable children. Let me know what you think!  
> And thanks for reading!!  
> Gem x


End file.
